


You're a Coward

by fooooof234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooooof234/pseuds/fooooof234
Summary: Nico is scared to come out to his parents, and Will doesn't like it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “10. ❝you’re a coward.❞  
> Will mad at Nico for not being brave enough to come out of the closet.”

Nico curled up tighter into Will’s side, sighing softly in contentment when Will lifted a hand to stroke his hair. They were in Nico’s dorm room, laying on his bed while watching  _ Dexter _ on Netflix; it was raining gently against the windows, and Nico couldn’t imagine a more perfect Thursday night. 

_ Buzz buzz _ went Nico’s phone, disrupting their solitude. Picking it up from his side table, he let out a small groan when he saw who it was from.

“Who texted?” asked Will, eyes still on the laptop screen.

“My dad,” Nico responded, as he swiped his phone open.  _ Are you planning on coming home for spring break? _ read the text, followed quickly by another that said how nice it would be to see him. Cue another groan from Nico.

Will glanced over at Nico’s phone and, after reading the messages, inquired, “What’s so bad about that?”

Nico sighed. “I don’t know, he just is a lot to handle sometimes.” A pause. “He’s gonna ask if I have a girlfriend yet.”

Will stiffened, and let out a soft “oh.” Nico inwardly cringed, knowing what the problem was. Nico wasn’t out to his family, and that bothered his out-to-the-world-and-couldn’t-care-less-who-knew boyfriend. He never pressured Nico to come out, knowing that was his decision to make, but he made it clear that he thought it was wrong to hide a part of who he was.

His phone  _ buzzed _ again.  _ You can bring a friend if you want. _ Nico immediately looked at Will, who looked back at him after he finished reading the text. The smaller boy put on his best pouty face, silently begging Will to agree to be that friend. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Will cracked.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go home with you for spring break.”

Nico grinned and gave Will a quick kiss; he sent a quick confirmation text to his dad, then resumed his previous position so they could watch the rest of their episode.

* * *

Time fast-forwarded until Nico found himself sitting in the backseat of his dad’s fancy BMW with Will by his side, Hades and Persephone in the front. They were driving home from the airport, and his parents were asking Will questions in their attempt to get to know him.

“So, Will,” inquired Nico’s stepmother, “Have you picked out a major yet?”

“Yes, I plan on majoring in pre-med,” he answered with a smile. That damn smile, thought Nico affectionately. Will never failed to be polite and engaging with others, just one of his many traits that Nico had fallen in love with.

“Pre-med, impressive!” said his dad as he slowed down for a stoplight. “Something useful, unlike a history degree.” He craned his head around to give Nico a teasing look. Nico responded by kicking the back of his seat, causing his father to laugh as he started to drive through the now green light.

Persephone glared half-heartedly at her husband before going back to her conversation with Will. “And how did you two meet? Nico doesn’t make friends easily, as I’m sure you know.”

Nico rolled his eyes, and Will shot him a look and a smile, responding, “I’m roommates with Jason, he introduced us.” Will didn’t mention that it was at a frat party and that they had hooked up later that night in one of the bathrooms, but Nico felt that those were good details to leave out.

The car made the turn onto the street Nico’s house was on, and Hades decided to ask one final question.

“So we know that Nico doesn’t have a girlfriend, the lonely bastard. Is that you as well, or is there some lucky lady back at college?”

Both boys stiffened. Nico glanced over at Will, who was staring straight ahead with his jaw tightened. After a beat, he replied, “No, no girlfriend for me.”

Thankfully, they had reached their house, and his parents were too distracted with helping the boys with bringing their things inside to notice Will’s weirdness when addressed that question.

“We cleaned the guest bedroom out for you, Will,” Persephone was saying as they entered the foyer. “It’s right next to Nico’s room, he’ll show you.” She then walked to the kitchen, presumably to start dinner. The boys started up the stairs, leaving Hades downstairs to assist his wife in her cooking.

As soon as they reached the landing, Will stopped to give Nico a pointed look. 

“I know, I know,” said Nico in a fast whisper, not wanting his parents to overhear, “I should’ve guessed that he would have asked you. I’m sorry.”

Will looked at him a bit longer, then readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “Which room’s mine?”

Nico pointed, and Will followed the direction of his finger. Nico quickly put his stuff down in his own room before going into the guest room himself. Will had already started unpacking his clothes, and was shoving his shirts into a dresser drawer when Nico put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“I really am sorry, Will,” he said softly.

Will set down the last shirt and looked at Nico. He lost the tension he had had since getting out of the car, and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “It’s ok,” he said, stroking Nico’s hair, “I just wish we didn’t have to lie, you know?”

Nico sighed and wrapped his arms around Will, nodding. He rested his head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of hearing Will’s heartbeat. Eventually they separated so they could finish putting their things away, then headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Nico was now lying in bed. Dinner had gone well, and so had the movie-watching after, although it took a lot of self control to only sit next to Will without being able to cuddle him; and from the looks Will had given him from time to time, he felt the same.  _ A whole week of this is gonna be torture _ , thought Nico,  _ especially for Will _ . He inhaled deeply, and let sleep overtake him.

He woke up hours later, hearing noises in the bedroom next door. He pushed his blankets off and swung his legs onto the floor, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to fight off his bleariness. He then stood and opened his door and stepped into the hallway. He could see light from beneath the door of the guest room, letting him know Will was awake.

He pushed the door open slowly. “Will?”

Will was opening an closing drawers, stuffing all the clothes that he had unpacked that afternoon back into his bag. His movements were quick and angry. He was also fully dressed, wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

“Will?” Nico tried again, a little louder this time, “What what are you doing?”

“I’m leaving” he huffed, not even bothering to look at Nico.

“Why?”

Will spun around. “Why do  _ think _ , Nico?” he spat. “I’m leaving because I can’t take it here.”

A feeling of dread filled Nico’s stomach, and he asked quietly, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’m not going to pretend I’m someone I’m not. I’m not going to spend a week here like I’m just your friend. I’m out of the closet, Nico, and that’s where I’m going to stay.” He finished putting all of his things away and zipped up his bag, throwing it on his shoulder. “I’m going back to college, where people don’t force me to act differently than what I am.”

Will turned off the bedside lamp. He pushed his way past Nico, who had gone motionless.  _ It can’t end like this _ .

“Will, wait,” Nico cried after him, following him into the hallway. “Stay. Please.”

The blonde paused on the first stair, then turned around and said, “No, Nico, I’m not staying here with you. You’re a coward.” And then he was gone. Nico collapsed on the floor in sorrow, tears pouring out of his eyes; the image of Will’s violent face imprinted into his brain.

Nico woke with a start, breathing heavily.  _ It was dream _ , he thought,  _ a horrible dream _ . Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, letting him know it was morning. That, and the sounds from the kitchen downstairs.

Without doing any more thinking, Nico jumped out of bed and ran to the guest room. Will was already up ( _ my early riser _ , thought Nico), making his bed. He opened his mouth to say something to Nico, but before he could Nico grabbed his wrist and starting dragging him downstairs.

“Nico, what are you doing?” Will asked; Nico didn’t respond, just continued until they entered the kitchen.

His parents were both there, his dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper while his stepmom was making pancake batter. Nico stood in the doorway and, with both of them watching, took Will’s hand in his. “Will’s not just my friend, he’s my boyfriend. We’ve been dating since the beginning of the school year, and I’m in love with him.”

Nico's heart was hammering at an alarming pace in his chest. He looked at Will, and found that it was all completely worth it. The taller boy was practically glowing, beaming down at Nico with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He had never been so beautiful.

He then looked at his parents, and was surprised by their unchanged faces.  _ Say something _ , thought Nico _.  _ Finally, one of them did.

“That’s nice, dear,” said Persephone, going back to her batter. “Now what kind of pancakes do you boys want?”

Nico blinked. “...that’s all you guys have to say?” he asked, looking towards his father, who shrugged. “Son, it doesn’t matter to us if you’re dating a boy. I wish you would’ve told me sooner, though. I wouldn’t have kept pestering you about a girlfriend.” With that he went back to his newspaper.

Nico turned his face back to Will’s, saying, “Guess that wasn’t so bad, huh?”

Will leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Not bad at all.”

When Nico bounded back up the stairs to get dressed, leaving Will to help his stepmother with breakfast, he couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at solangelo-stuffs


End file.
